Calm Snow
by MattxMelloForever1992
Summary: Matt had never thought it would be possible. He never thought he would have to worry about getting pregnant. MattxMello. Warning m-preg. I love reviews. Rated for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or Matt and Mello. The only character that belongs to me in this chapter is Dr. Marshall.

**Author's Note: **The first chapter of a MattxMello mpreg fanfic where Matt's pregnant. I know that a lot of people probably would have written it with Mello being pregnant instead, but I can't really picture that. So please no comments about that. Even though I'm nowhere close to getting to Matt and Mello's child I already have a name picked out. The name I chose means "calm snow", which is why I entitled this fanfic Calm Snow.

This was the worst wait I've ever had to go through, and even my Nintendo DS couldn't take my mind off of the anxiety I was feeling. To me it seemed like I had been called out of the waiting room hours ago, though I knew it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Dr. Marshall came in, giving me a strange look.

"What were the results?" I asked, shifting myself slightly. _Of course I can't be pregnant. It isn't impossible, is it?_ I was insane for even thinking it, though a very small part of me doubted that since Marshall was still looking at me strangely.

He quickly looked down at his clipboard, his eyes scanning the page as if he was trying to memorize a script. "Matt, you're pregnant." He answered quietly. He looked up from the clipboard, and eyed me once more. I looked at him, shocked, even though part of me was expecting him to say that. Some part of me knew that the home pregnancy test was right. "I've gone over the results, and there's no other explanation to it." He sounded like he was trying to get himself to believe it was real as much as he was trying to tell me that it was.

Marshall was very reluctant to check me when I first came in a couple days ago. He had looked at me like I was insane. I think he would have made me leave if I hadn't been so persistent. All of that had changed now, though. He had a far-off look of fascination in his eyes. "You have some options with this." He said.

I nodded. "I know, but I want to keep the baby." I stated. I didn't want my child to grow up in an orphanage like Mello and I did. Or grow up with a family that I've never met before. No, that wouldn't happen, not if I had a say in it. After Mello got used to the idea of me being pregnant, he would be okay with it. He would have to be. My biggest fear now was Mello leaving me over this. I don't know what I'd do if he did leave.

"Do you live with anyone who can help you?" He asked, writing something onto the paper on his clipboard.

"Yeah, my boyfriend lives with me." I answered. "I'll talk it over with him tonight. He doesn't know about any of this yet."

Marshall just nodded. "You're not showing yet, but I'd say that you're about two months into your pregnancy." He stated. "You can schedule an ultra sound for your next appointment so you can see the progress. Do you have any questions right now?"

_Other than how this can happen to me? _"No, I can't think of anything right now." I answered, as calmly as I could manage. I got down from the bed, and walked out of the exam room. With my mind still reeling, I left the doctor's office, and got into my car. There was only one thought I could coherently manage: How was I going to tell Mello?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay, this chapter came out pretty quickly. I've had it written out for a while, I just needed to type it, and revise it a lot. I'm hoping that there won't be huge breaks between other chapters, but they probably won't be out as quickly as this one. My friend, lamby-chan thought up the line "That's what got me into this mess" for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Matt, or Mello.

The slamming of the door to our apartment, and the thumping of boots alerted me that Mello was home from watching Misa and Mogi. Mello walked past where I was sitting on the couch into the kitchen, muttering something about Misa being too stupid to be the second Kira. I could tell that he already wasn't in the best mood. "Hey, Mel… I need to tell you something." I called to him. "It's important."

"Did you find out something about Kira?" He asked coming out of the kitchen with a can of beer in each hand. He tossed one of the cans to me, and sat down beside me.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't." I answered, putting the can down on the table. "Before I tell you, I need to know something. You'll stay with me no matter what, right?"

Mello seemed slightly taken aback by my question. His blue eyes scanned my face, trying to find some hint as to what I was about to tell him. "Matt, you know I won't leave you. What's this about?" He asked, not able to get anything from my expression.

I knew that now was the best time to tell Mello, but I was still nervous about it. _I just have to grit my teeth and tell him._ I thought, taking a deep breath. "Mello, I'm pregnant." I said not wanting to make eye contact with him. I could feel Mello's stare and myself blushing.

"Are you fucking with me?" He asked after an awkward silence between us. I could tell he wasn't even trying to hide the disbelief in his voice.

"That's what got me into this mess!" I exclaimed, even though I knew that's not how Mello had meant for it to be taken. I was annoyed that it was so obvious that he doubted me. "I've been to the doctor twice already. I got the results back today. I wouldn't be joking about this."

"Why wouldn't you tell me the first day you went?" He asked quietly, after he was assured that I wasn't lying to him. "I could have gone with you."

"I didn't want to worry you if it was just a false alarm." I answered. "I took a home pregnancy test first, and I know those aren't always reliable. I wanted the doctor to confirm it before I told you."

Mello nodded, still looking shocked. "How far along are you?"

"The doctor says I'm about two months along, and that seems about right to me." I answered. "I told him that I'm going to keep the baby. I don't want our son or daughter to grow up in an orphanage. We both know what that's like."

"I'll be here for you, Matt. No matter what." Mello assured me, running a hand through my hair. "Are you sure that we'll be okay raising a child if the Kira case still going on?"

I lied down on the couch and rested my head on Mello's lap. "With any luck, the Kira case will be over by then. We'll have to quit looking for Kira if it's not solved, though." I answered, closing my eyes. "I don't want anything to happen that could put our child in danger."

"That's okay with me. Nothing will happen to our child. I'll make sure of that." I heard Mello say right before I fell asleep. I was assured that everything would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I hurt my foot very badly yesterday, and I wasn't able to do much today except write. So that's what I did. I'm sorry if Matt seems kind of mean in this chapter, that's not what I intended. It just came out that way. I'm also sorry that these chapters are fairly short. I promise the following chapters will be longer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, though I'd be the happiest person in the world if I did.

For a few days I was getting by fine, but it didn't take long for me to start going through withdrawal. I tried to take my mind off of the pain by playing my DS, but even that didn't help me. It just made my head hurt worse.

I turned my game off, and walked into mine and Mello's bedroom. I opened the drawer on my nightstand, and searched for the unopened pack of cigarettes that I had left in it. "Fuck." I whispered, not finding it. It _has to be in here, I haven't touched it since I put it away. Unless…_ "Mello!"

Mello ran into our room, looking panicked. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Hon, where's my pack of cigarettes?" I asked, making my voice sound as sweet as I could.

"Oh, I threw it out." He stated casually.

"Why?" I asked through clenched teeth. "It wasn't yours to throw away."

"Because you're pregnant!" He exclaimed. "You know that you can't smoke. Your body's just getting used to the lack of nicotine. Soon you'll be used to it."

I turned away from him, and crossed my arms over my chest. I knew I was being childish, but I didn't care.

"Don't get pissy with me." Mello said, touching my shoulder gently. "You know that I'm not doing this to hurt you. I just want you and the baby to be healthy."

I felt a small smile play its way across my face. "Alright, babe. I think it's only fair that since I'm not going to be able to smoke for the next seven months, you shouldn't eat chocolate until then, either."

I felt Mello take his hand off of my shoulder. "Matt, I can't. If this was any other time, I would, but I'm still trying to capture Kira. I need to be at my best for that."

"Just stop! Stop worrying about Kira for a while and think of what I'm going through." I said, turning around to face Mello, and gave him a hard look. "Please?" I asked, softening a little.

Mello let out an exasperated sigh and gave in after the argument went on for a few more minutes. "Fine, Matt, for seven more months. Only if it means that you won't try to smoke again until after the baby is born, if you still feel like you need to smoke then." He finally agreed.

"Thank you. I won't, I promise." I said, hugging him, and feeling oddly satisfied with myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Time skip! Matt's now about three and a half months pregnant. This was originally going to be chapter 5 but I couldn't figure out a way to make what I was originally going to do work. I couldn't think of a name for the journalist or the newspaper he's from, but that doesn't really matter since I'm not planning for him to be in any other chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own the doctor and journalist.

I was nervous about going to the doctor's office alone, so I was glad that Mello said he wanted to go with me from now on. I wasn't showing enough for anyone to really notice that I was pregnant, but it was a relief being called out of the waiting room. There was a man in the exam room standing beside Marshall with a notepad. _Oh shit, I didn't tell Mello about the journalist._ I thought, seeing Mello glaring at him.

"Who is that guy?" Mello asked. "He doesn't seem like a doctor to me."

"Oh, I'm a journalist from the local newspaper." He answered cheerfully, and held his hand out toward Mello.

Mello shot a hard look at me, then looked back at the journalist, and pushed his hand away. "You don't have to be here." He said coldly.

The journalist looked taken aback by Mello's statement. "Dr. Marshall said that Matt had given consent for me to be here."

I made my way over to the bed and lied down; ignoring the look that Mello was giving me. "It's true; I told Marshall it would be okay if he was here when I made the appointment." I automatically felt bad about not telling Mello, but I didn't think it would be that big of a problem. I had made it clear that I didn't want any pictures taken, and that they didn't have to speak with Mello. So I didn't think Kira would be able to get to us from that. Kira couldn't possibly know I was helping Mello anyway.

I could tell that Mello was annoyed, but he didn't say anything else about it there. Marshall looked from Mello to the journalist quickly, before walking over to the bed and turning on the ultra sound. He rubbed a gel onto my stomach, and glided the ultra sound over it. Mello and I both looked up at the television screen as an image appeared on it. Marshall studied the screen. "It looks like you're only going to have one child, but it's still too early to determine the gender." He stated, still looking up at the screen.

It was weird seeing this, but I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that this was mine and Mello's child. After a few more minutes, Marshall turned the machine off, and let me pull my shirt back down. "You're doing well so far. I can't see anything to be worried about."

He let us leave after reminding us that I would have to have a C-section, and that we should refrain from having intercourse while I was pregnant. The journalist wanted to ask me some questions, but Mello rushed me out of the office, and to our car.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me there was going to be a journalist there?" Mello snapped, after we got back to our apartment.

"I'm sorry, Mello." Was all I could say. I had no idea it would have pissed him off so much. "I didn't think it would be such a big deal if he didn't take pictures. It's not like Kira…"

"It's not about Kira!" Mello cut me off. "You're the first person naturally born a male who's become pregnant. I don't want someone to read about you in the newspaper and want to run all sorts of weird tests on you."

I looked down at the floor. That was something I hadn't thought of. "I'll tell him not to come again, and not to publish the story in the paper."

I felt Mello pull me into a hug, and kiss my neck. "I'm just nervous." He whispered. "I don't know anything about being a dad yet. I just don't want anything to happen to you or our child." I hugged him back, letting him know that I was nervous too. It was nice to know that Mello was as nervous as I was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **This chapter is really short. The next chapter will be longer, and have much more going on. I know part of what I want to happen in it already. I wanted to show the possibilities of the names first, though. The baby's name will be one of these six.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

"We'll have to start thinking of names soon, huh?" Mello asked later that day. "Time is going to go by quickly."

I nodded. I hadn't even started thinking about names yet or started anything else that needed to be done for the baby, and Mello reminded me just how fast these six months are going to go. "We don't know the gender, though."

Mello shrugged. "It would be good to at least have an idea of what we want the name to be.

We went out that night to buy a book on baby names. "Let's just get the book and get out fast." I said, not wanting to get out of the car and feeling kind of awkward. I didn't leave the apartment much before I got pregnant, and I couldn't help feeling a little paranoid that everyone would automatically be able to tell.

"We won't be here long. We're just getting one book." Mello stated. "Don't worry. I doubt anyone will tell just by looking at you, you're barely showing. If anyone asks us why two guys are buying a baby naming book, I'll tell them it's for a friend. Okay?"

I nodded and got out of the car. It didn't take us long to get the book we were looking for. No one there seemed to pay much attention to us while we were there. Which I was grateful for.

"Why don't we make a list of the six names we like the best?" I suggested after we were back home, and looking through the book. "Two boy, girl, and unisex names."

"Sounds good to me." Mello agreed. He got up and walked into the other room, coming back with a piece of printer paper and a pen. "That way we'll be able to narrow down a couple of the choices once we've figured out the gender."

After a lot of searching, we had a list of six names; Fumiko, Setsuna, Hotaru, Kaida, Nori, and Mizu. I looked over the list and smiled slightly to myself. It would be difficult choosing a name, but one of them would be perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** This will be my last chapter for a couple weeks, since I'm going on vacation this Saturday. I'll try to plan the next chapter out a little during vacation so I'll have an idea for when I get back.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, never have, and never will.

I was pacing around the apartment, trying to ignore the nagging craving I've had all morning. "Damn it." I whispered I wanted chocolate. _Okay Matt, just ignore it._ I thought, gently placing my hand on my stomach.

I did everything I possibly could to take my mind off of it. After nothing worked, I started searching for any kind of chocolate that Mello might have missed. After searching for a while, I found a stash of chocolate that Mello must have been hiding this whole time. I took one of the chocolate bars out and un-wrapped it.

I normally didn't eat a lot of chocolate, but now I could understand why Mello liked it so much. I took all of the chocolate bars, and went back into the main room. I absently un-wrapped another bar and watched my laptop. I was still going to help Mello with the Kira case for as long as I would be able to. Even though watching a screen that never changed was extremely boring, it was the safest for me. It kept me inside, so I would be able to stay away from all of the unwanted attention that being pregnant would surely get me.

Thankfully, Mello didn't come home too late. "Hey, Mello. Can you go out to get me something?" I called.

"Sure, what do you…" He cut off his sentence, seeing the wrappers to the chocolate bars. "Where'd you get those?"

"I found them." I answered simply. "Nice job at keeping you part of the deal, by the way." I didn't even try to cover up the sarcasm in my voice.

Mello gave me a look that reminded me of a little kid who knew he was going to get in trouble. "Matt, I already feel bad about it. I know that you haven't been sneaking cigarettes at all." He said, sounding sincerely apologetic. "If it's worth anything, I was going to get rid of them today, anyway."

I smiled slightly; I wasn't able to stay annoyed with Mello for a long time. "It's okay." I stated. "I was wondering if you could go out and get me some more chocolate, though."

"Are you serious?" He asked, slightly irritated. "You almost never wanted chocolate before."

"It's a craving I've had all day." I answered. "Please?"

Mello gave me a hard look. "Fine, fine." He sighed, getting his car keys. "It sounds like our kid's going to have good tastes." He stated, before walking out the door again.


End file.
